New Teacher
'New Teacher '''is an episode of Clarence Continuation. '<< Previous: Clarence's Wish >> Next: The Play ' Premise After being disrespected by Belson and Nathan and being treated horribly by her class, Ms. Baker decided it's time to quit the school, then after the weekend. There was a new teacher that was named Ms. Muffinberry. And she is a strict teacher. Will Clarence and the classmates deal with her? Transcript (The episode begins in the classroom of Ms. Baker.) '''Ms. Baker: '''Okay class, today, we will be doing fractions for math! Who's exicted? (everyone then sighs and groans) '''Ms. Baker: '''Even you, Jeff? '''Jeff: '''I'm sorry, Ms. Baker.. but in the weekend, i had to make Clarence wishes come true and that was so diffcult.. But in the end, it was worth it.. But i missed my curfew and i was grounded.. '''Belson: '''Hey, Ms. Baker. Bake your life into pie, because why? Because nobody.... cares.... about..... you! '''Nathan: '''Yeah and you never had a boyfriend! (then the class laughs.) '''Ms. Baker: '''Grrr...... (gets mad) THAT'S IT! I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT THIS CLASS IS DISRESPECTFUL! YIUR PARENTS TREATED YOU LIKE TRASH! (She then storms off the classroom) '''Mr. Resse: '''Woah, Melanie.. what is going on here. Ahem, so.. i don't know what's up with Ms. Baker. Raise your hands if you know what's going on. '''Belson: '(raises his hand) Oh, i have one Mr. Freeze! (the class then laughs again) 'Mr. Resse: '''What is it, Belson.. And it better be good and have details! '''Belson: '(mutters) Says you, fat head.. Alright, so Sumo and Clarence was insulting Ms. Baker and she stormed off anger. 'Sumo: (shouts) '''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BELSON? '''Clarence: '''Yeah, Belson.. What do ya mean? '''Mr. Resse: '''Clarence, Sumo.. you're coming with me. (Clarence and sumo gulps, then the scene cuts to the detention room.) '''Sumo: '''Ugh, can't believe Belson would play us like that! '''Clarence: '''Yeah, it is our faults that we're in this mess! '''Sumo: '''What are you talking about, because clearly Belson and Nathan were the ones who started this! (Then we see Ms. Baker in her apartment room.) '''Ms. Baker: '(sighs) What was i thinking? Just storming out like that.. I'd never felt like that in my life before.. I think the class just changed who i am.. (she then watches The Bobcat Girls concert.) 'Ms. Baker: '(copies the lyrics) Curshin my life.. Yeah.. Crushin' my life! (The episode then cuts to the former name of Ms Baker's class.) 'Percy: '''Hopefully, Ms. Baker can come back and i'll be really, really happy! '''Courtlin: '''Okay girls, group huddle! (They then huddled.) '''Malessica: ' So, what you think our new teacher would be like..? 'Courtlin: '''Hmm.. maybe a half-samurai, half-dish washer ninja? '''Malessica: '''That would be kind of.. odd? So, Kimby what you think our new teacher would be like...? '''Kimby: '''Kay, maybe a half-painter and a half-songwriter. '''Ms. Shoop: '(shouts) BE QUIET YOU BRATTY KIDS! TODAY, I'LL INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR NEW TEACHER, IN THE OUTSIDE, SHE'S MY FRIEND. BUT PRESSNTING.. MS. MUFFINBERRY! Janice Muffinberry: (shouts) HI THERE, I'M YOUR NEW TEACHER. MS. MUFFINBERRY! AND I HEARD THERE WAS A LOT OF PROBLEMS GOING ON IN THIS CLASS! SO, I'LL HELP MS. BAKER GET RID OF THAT ISSUE. AS I SHALL REPLACE HER. AND ALSO HEARD THERE ARE SEVERAL KIDS WHO CAUSED HER OUTBREAK! 'Belson: '...Pshhh, why won't you take a chill pill..? (The class then said "OooooOoooo" and laughs at Belson's insult.) 'Ms. Muffinberry: '(shouts) SAY THAT AGAIN AND PROMISE ME, YOU'LL BE SITTING OUTSIDE WITH THE WOLVES IN THE FOREST! 'Belson: '''There is no way that you cannot do that at all! You'd be fired! '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''YOU KIDS ARE SO DUMB, THERE..... IS...... NO...... RULE AGAISNT IT! '''Belson: '''Oh sorry! Did someone eat your muffin with berries? (everyone then laughs and then they paused when Ms. Muffinberry threw Belson outside the window.) '''Ms, Muffinberry: '''Amyone else who wants to talk trash around me? (All the studnets then gulped) '''Ms, Muffinberry: '''NOW, LET'S TALK ABOUT RESPECT! (Then the next day, Clarence hided in his bed. Then Mary came) '''Mary: '''Hey, Clarence.....Are you alright..? '''Clarence: '(sarcastically) Y-Yeah, i'm totally fine... 'Mary: '''Clarence, i know your sense of sarcasm.. Just tell me, what's going on? '''Clarence: '(sighs) Fine, Ms. Baker quitted the school and then we had a new teacher.. And she is so mean! She even made me go the forest pick up trash at recess! 'Mary: '''Really? Oh wow, i didn't even realized that. Okay Clarence, here's what i'm gonna do.. I'm gonna man you up! Like with your Lil' Buddy's.... incident.. Something like that, but insteand of being weird.. It's time to be tough! '''Clarence: '''Count me in, Mom. (Then a montage starts where Mary was teaching Clarence how to step up to the teacher, he did pushups and then did pushups with a log in his back. Then he did situps at a hanger and then he buys a punching bag online and uses it to draw Ms. Muffinberry. And then Clarence punches it. Then the montage ends when we see the sunset and we see Clarence on a cliff.) '''Clarence: '''I will make you proud, mom.. (Then the episode cuts to the classroom where we see the studnets walking to their seats.) '''Dustin: '''I bet five choclate bars, that Ms. Muffin-A-Berry throws Belson out of the classroom again. '''Percy: '''But my dad is the mailman, he gives me all choclate bars for doing his work for h-h-h..im.. (cries) (Everyone then chattered until Ms. Muffinberry gets out her ruler and slams it in her desk super loud that the class went dead slient.) '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''Ahh.. Can you hear that class? '''Everyone (expect Clarence): '''Outside noises? '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''No, class.. It's (shouts) THE SOUND OF THIS CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW! AND THAT'S HOW YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE. YOUR PARENTS TREATED YOU WRONG.. ALL YOU GUYS WANT IS.. (Imdiates a child's voice) MY TOY, MAMA! MY TOY, MAMA! WELL GUESS WHAT CLASS! YOU AREN'T GETTING THAT TOY BACK... (everyone then gulps, then Clarence stands up and Imdiates a chicken.) '''Jeff: '(nervously whispers) C-Clarence, what the infected are y-you doing?! 'Sumo: '''I know Clarence, and i know what he is up to.. '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''HEY, FAT CHILD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING.. HAS YOUR MOM TEACHED YOU ENOUGH.. I BET YOUR LIVIN' IN THE STREETS AND THAT'S HOW THE KIDS FROM- '''Clarence: '''No, i will not listen and proceed to you! Ms. Jerkface of a Chicken Butt! (everyone then makes an "Oooooooooo" sound) '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''Say that again............. '''Clarence: '''Ms. Jerkface of a Chicken Butt. (Then Ms. Muffinberry snapped her mind and began fighting Clarence and trying to hit him with her ruler.) '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''OH, I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE B- '''Clarence: '(thinking) What Mom said, do the pushup and then pause for three heavy seconds.. (Clarence then made a pose to do a pushup and paused and then Ms. Muffinberry got tripped by Clarence) 'Clarence: '''Now, it looks like the teacher won't get her toy back! (laughs) '''Kimby: '(blushes on Jeff) Oh, Jeff.. enjoying the battle of the blond and the ginger? 'Jeff: '''The... What now? (Then we see Mr. Resse in the hallway slurping his coffee until he notices the noises coming from Ms. Muffinberry's Class.) '''Mr. Resse: '''What is that horrfic noise? Okay Bandit's picture.. Let's invesigate like old times.. (Then Mr. Resse gets tripped over by a spill of water) '''Ms. Shoop: '(chuckles) That'll teach you to invesigate my best friend and teacher... (Them the episode cuts to the classroom where we see Clarence messing with the borad.) 'Ms. Muffinberry: '''Get your hands off from that you little, fatty of a meat loaf! (She then kicks and shoves Clarence out of the classroom and he gets hitted by the hallway's wall. Then a dream of Clarence's began as we see an inside of a cabin.) '''Clarence: '(groans) Where am i... A cabin? (notices Jermy) Jeremy??! '''Jeremy: '''Sup. (slurps his coffee) So, Clarence. I can see that you were knocked out straight from a teacher, huh? '''Clarence: '''Yep.. (slurps his juice) Pretty terrifying when it comes to stepping up. '''Jeremy: '''Don't worry, it happens occasionally.. So anyways, i'm having my summer inside of your dreams and sleep... '''Clarence: '''Oh really, i see.. Okay, it is time to wake up. (Clarence then wakes up and then we see Ms. Baker glaring at him) '''Clarence: '''M-Ms. Baker..?! I thought you'd quit away? '''Ms. Baker: '''I may not be respected well, but that doesn't mean i could just quit like that. Now grab my hand. Let's get that muffin of an berry, fired in a oven. (Clarence then nods and then Ms. Baker grabbed him up and then they noticed Ms. Muffinberry leaving the class.) '''Ms. Muffinberry: '''Ugh, i cannot take this anymore! These kids are disrespectful and they cannot learn a single word or a definition of respect! '''Ms. Baker: '''Wrong, those kids are my kids and class. (Ms. Muffinberry then storms off and leaves the school.) '''Ms. Baker: '''Wait, was that my childhood friend, Janice? (The episode then ends) Category:Clarence Continuation episodes Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts